


Zelda's Prayer

by HyruvianDoctor



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyruvianDoctor/pseuds/HyruvianDoctor
Summary: Zelda makes one last desperate prayer to the Goddess Hylia at the Spring of Wisdom atop Mount Lanayru





	Zelda's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what genre this would be. Angst? But it’s definitely emotional, and I think it’s relatable. I hope you enjoy it. It’s rather short, but I think it turned out well.

The Princess of Hyrule stood in the waters of the Shrine of Wisdom atop Mount Lanayru. She wore nothing but her ceremonial gown, and she could feel the bitter sting of the harsh winds and snow blowing all around her, threatening her with hypothermia if she stayed for too long. Sighing, she gathered up what little courage she had left and began her prayer.

“Oh Goddess Hylia, I come to you to ask for your help in awakening the sacred power said to sleep within my blood. I fear that this power will be needed soon, for I worry that the Calamity Ganon shall return before long.”

This was it. This was her last chance. If things didn’t go well today, the future of Hyrule would be up in the air – with all likelihood, the future of Hyrule would be nothing but fire and smoke if she failed again. Zelda tried not to think of that as she continued.

“I have prayed at the Spring of Power, and at the Spring of Power, yet neither awoke anything inside of me. I have hoped that praying here, at the Spring of Wisdom, on the dawn of my seventeenth birthday would lead me to finally have my power awaken. But I must admit that I feel no different than before; no power seems to course through my veins, and I fear that I have failed once again.”

Zelda’s head lowered in shame. She couldn’t do this. Not again. She couldn’t return to the castle – to her father – with nothing to show for it. She would rather she died on this mountain, but she knew her knight would not allow it. He’d find a way to make her live, even if it meant she had to endure a life of shame. Her father’s words ran through her mind once again, igniting a fire of despair within her belly.

You are the heir to a throne of nothing.

“I feel so alone in this endeavor. My mother is gone, my father seems to despise me, and even you seem to turn a blind eye and deaf ear to me. Why is it that you will not speak to me? No matter how hard I pray, no matter how hard I beg or plead or cry, no matter what I do you always seem to ignore me. I have tried so hard to be dedicated to you, to do all the right things in order to earn your blessing, and still you ignore me. Do you not love me? When you look at me, do you just see a failed creation – a failed experiment? Am I broken, incomplete? I am doomed to a life of ridicule and failure?”

“Do you…..”

Zelda’s hands trembled on the water’s surface. Fearing the answer to her final question and fighting back tears, she finally spoke, her tone hushed and quaking.

“Do you hate me?”

Zelda held her breath, straining to hear anything that would alleviate her fears.

 

And the silence was deafening.


End file.
